


Things Unsaid

by afsalta



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, im so sorry I shouldn't be posting this, the ship we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afsalta/pseuds/afsalta
Summary: The Teddy/Amelia ship that we deserve instead of the Link/Amelia/Owen/Teddy/Tom bs. We all know the writers would never let us have it, takes place after season 16 finale.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> do i need to explain

Teddy looked down at the glass in her hands, taking a breath before finishing the alcohol in front of her and sliding it to the bartender, practically begging for another. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Amelia standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She had a sad smile on her face and Teddy knew what she would say next.

“I thought I might find you here.” Teddy put her head down into her hands. “Do you want to talk?”

“Don’t you have a baby to tend to?” Amelia sat down next to her. 

“I also have a friend who’s hurting, and I have a boyfriend to look after that baby. You can talk to me, Teddy.” Teddy downed another shot, her hands shaking as she brushed her blonde hair behind her ear. 

“I fucked up, okay? I slept with Tom, multiple times, and now Owen knows and he fucking broke up with me, which is fine because I don’t think I actually loved him like I said I did. But still. I fucked up.”

“Teddy-”

“No, don’t do that. Don’t ‘Teddy’ me and tell me that everything’s going to be okay. Because it’s not.” She wiped a tear away from her eye. Amelia sighed, placing her hand on Teddy’s arm. 

“At least let me take you home, okay? Make sure you get there safely. You’re too drunk to drive.” Teddy looked at the brunette. She reluctantly stood up after some time, using Amelia’s arm to balance herself as she found her footing. Amelia slowly led her out of the bar and into her car, driving towards the hotel where Teddy had been staying. The car ride was silent except for the sounds of the wind outside of the car and Teddy’s occasional soft cries. 

“Amelia, I have a question.” 

“What is it?” Teddy looked at Amelia who was focused on the road in front of her.

“How did you know Link is the one? How do you know that you love him?” Amelia sighed.

“I didn’t. Not until Scout was born. Well, not for sure at least. But seeing him, completely enamored by a small human that we created made me realize that everything I had been searching for in my life was right there, right in front of me. The happiness, the stability, trust, and love that I had thought I’d found in other places was there standing next to me while holding the creation of all of that love and those feelings. Everything felt, and still feels, perfect. It’s a dream. Part of me is still waiting for the other shoe to drop, something bad to happen that completely ruins it,” Amelia paused, noticing Teddy’s silence. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“I love you.” Amelia stopped the car suddenly and pulled over to the side of the road.

“What?” Teddy shut her eyes for a moment, letting go of the air she had been trapping in her lungs.

“I love you, Amelia. And I hate to do this to you, I know you just found the love of your life and I have terrible timing but when I showed up here almost two years ago it wasn’t just because I was pregnant. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, which makes no sense because I was determined to hate you. But there was part of me that was so, so fascinated by you. Your confidence, your-everything about you. I told myself for so long that it was because I was in love with Owen and I think I even started to believe that at one point which is probably how I ended up in an engagement that was destined to fail. But you, Amelia, you make me feel like everything is going to be okay. Like everything isn’t the absolute mess that it is.” Teddy’s eyes met Amelia’s. “And when I hear you talk about Link and everything you feel for him, I think about you because that’s what I feel for you.” Amelia blinked, snapping out of her thoughts as the silence settled between them.

“Uh, you should go. I-I need to get home.” Teddy wiped away a tear while opening the car door, cursing herself for saying anything and not just keeping her mouth shut.

“I’m sorry Amelia.” She stepped out onto the pavement. “Goodbye.” Amelia offered her a small wave and a half-smile before shaking her head and pulling away, driving towards her and Link’s apartment while laughing softly.

“And there’s the other shoe.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 days since Teddy had told Amelia that she loved her, and Amelia hadn’t seen or heard from her since. The trauma surgeon wasn’t at work, which was understandable when Amelia thought about her current circumstances with multiple of her coworkers and in all fairness, Amelia hadn’t been there either. Owen had been moping around the hospital for the past few days while Tom walked with a broad smile on his face, clearly unaware of the unlikeliness that he and Teddy would be together. Still, Amelia was worried. Even though there was the awkward situation that had occurred, Amelia still cared about her friend and wanted to make sure that she was okay. There were tons of unanswered texts and calls and from what the neurosurgeon had come to understand is that no one had heard much from Teddy over the past few days. So, she came into work to find someone who may know. Amelia walked up to Owen and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” she whispered, watching as he turned to face her, “how are holding up?” He shrugged and placed down his tablet.

“Fine, focusing on the kids. You?” 

“Tired, Scout still hasn’t learned that night is for sleeping. We’re working on it, though.” Owen smiled and nodded. “So, have you heard from Teddy?”

“No, why?”

“I haven’t either, and I’m worried about her. I know you two aren’t on good terms, but I was wondering if you had heard anything from her.” She soon said goodbye to Owen, walking out of the hospital and pulling out her phone. She texted Link to let him know she was coming back home. Even though she was worried about her friend, she still just wanted to spend all of her time laying in bed with her baby. Plus, going out to see people meant she had to shower and put on clothes that weren’t covered in baby spit-up. As she stepped up into her car, she noticed her phone screen light up.

TEDDY ALTMAN: I’m fine. I shouldn’t have said all of that stuff, I was just having a bad day. You can stop calling.

Amelia sighed, setting the phone down into the console of the car. She drove back to her apartment, unlocking the door to see her boyfriend standing in the middle of the living room and rocking their son back and forth. “Hey, anything about Teddy?” She shook her head, stepping forward and holding her arms out. He handed the baby over to her. “I’m sure she’s fine, she probably just needs some time to herself.”

“I know, I’m just worried.” Part of her felt guilty for not telling Link what had happened the other night, but she knew that he would be more concerned than he needed to be. She had also spent more time than she probably should’ve thinking about what Teddy had said. “Are you good to keep watching him? I need to go talk to Meredith.” He nodded and took their child back. 

“Of course. Let me know if you hear anything, okay?” Amelia nodded, waving goodbye as she closed the door behind her before getting into the car and driving to Meredith’s. She knew if she were to talk to Link about what was happening inside of her head, he wouldn’t really understand. The one person she knew she could talk to about this was Meredith. After digging through the console of her car to find her key, she walked up to the door and let herself into the house. 

“Amelia! What are you doing here?” Meredith met in her the hallway, holding Ellis’s hand behind her. Amelia kicked off her shoes and walked into the living room, flopping down on the couch dramatically. Meredith raised her eyebrows. “Why don’t I go get Ellis ready for her nap, and then we can talk?” The brunette nodded thankfully, watching as her sister walked up the stairs and returned a minute later. “What’s going on?”

“Is it possible to be in love with more than one person at a time?” Meredith raised her eyebrows.

“What are we talking about? I thought-”

“Teddy.” Meredith seemed to only be more confused as she sat down next to Amelia on the couch. “She told me that she loved me, and I can’t stop thinking about it. I never thought about her in that way; I was so focused on Link and Scout and our little family and Teddy was with Owen, but now, it makes sense.” Amelia sat up. “I love Link, I do, but I think I love Teddy, too.”

“Have you talked to Link about this?”

“I can’t. He won’t understand.” The neurosurgeon placed her head in her hands. “I thought that the drama and all the feelings were over, I sound like a high schooler. I thought I had finally settled and that being with Link would be this simple happy ending, but it’s not. I don’t know what I want anymore.” She sighed. “God! I hate this.” Meredith placed an arm around Amelia.

“You need to talk to Link. He’ll understand. I mean; he’ll be sad, yes, but you just need to tell him that you need some time to figure things out. And in the meantime, you and Scout are always welcome to spend some time here if you ever need.”

“But does that even happen? Can you love two people at the same time?” Her sister shrugged.

“Of course. I still love Derek; I always will, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love Andrew, too. And look at Teddy, she was in love with you, and Owen, and Tom all at the same time.” She adjusted the pillow behind her. “You know, when I was an intern, I dated Derek and another guy at the same time.” Amelia raised her eyebrows.

“Really? He was okay with that?” Meredith laughed softly.

“Not really, but he played along. So, it’s okay to take some time and to figure things out in whatever way you need. But you need to be smart about it. Talk to Link, first.” The neurosurgeon sighed and laid back into the couch, placing her hand on her forehead. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, i'll have the last part up soon! I hope you enjoy this!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey,” Amelia whispered, standing in the doorway of the nursery. Her boyfriend turned around and greeted her with a wide smile.

“Hey, did you hear from her?” She shook her head. 

“Nothing yet. How’s he doing?” Link shrugged as Scout babbled in his arms.

“He was down for about two hours but now he just wants attention. You can head to sleep, I’ll stay with him.” Amelia crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

“Can we talk?” He raised his eyebrows at her and cocked his head to the side. “There’s some stuff I need to say, and I’d rather get it over with because I think if I don’t say it now I’ll never say it.”

“Uh, give me a minute, I’ll meet you in the living room?” She nodded with a sad smile on her face and left the room, leaving Link alone with his son. “Okay, buddy, you gotta go to sleep. I gotta talk with Mommy, so I’m going to put you down now.” He laid the baby down with a kiss on his forehead, switching off the lights in the nursery and hoping Scout wouldn’t cause a fuss. Amelia was sitting on the couch and fiddling with her hands. “What’s up?” She turned her head quickly.

“I’m a mess, I really am.” He sat down next to her, placing a hand on her arm.

“Amelia, you’re not-”

“No, just let me talk for a minute, okay?” Link nodded and pulled his hand away. “When Teddy told me that she loved me, it sat with me in a really weird way. And like, I’m probably a lot more hung up on it than I should be, but for some reason, I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“Okay,” he whispered, not making eye contact with her. She could see his face saddening as if he knew what she was going to say. 

“I love you, I do. You make me happy and comfortable and I’ve never felt like this before. That’s actually what prompted Teddy to even say that to me, I kept rambling about how amazing you make me feel and everything that I said is true. But, I’m really confused about how I feel. I love you, and I think-no, I know I love Teddy, too. I’m telling you this because I know that it’s best to be honest and I want you to know that I love you but I need some time to figure things out.” Silence settled in the room as she sniffled, wiping her eyes. He nodded at her with watery eyes.

“Okay.”

“Link, this doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you. I just know that the next however long is going to be really difficult for me and I’m especially emotional because of all the stupid hormones, and I don’t want you to be hurt by whatever happens until I’m more confident in how I feel.” Another moment of silence passed between them as Link slowly nodded.

“So what’s going to happen? I don’t want things to be more difficult with Scout, he’s already enough work with both of us here.” Amelia laughed softly while wiping her eyes again.

“I honestly don’t really know, maybe I can sleep in the guest room for a little until I figure it out more so I’m still here. I definitely don’t want to move back into Meredith’s though, I want to be here with Scout and with you. I just need there to not be any expectations or fighting or anything between us.” Link held out his arms for her from across the couch, smiling and embracing her tightly as she leaned into his body

“I love you, okay? Whatever you need, I’m here.” She found comfort in his words, relieved that he was so understanding.

“Thank you,” Amelia whispered, sighing as she relaxed. “I love you, too.”

“Teddy, open the door. I know you’re in there.” Amelia sighed and knocked again, listening for any sound inside. “Teddy, please open the door.” She waited another second before hearing the door unlocking and opening.

“How did you get my room number?”

“Tom. You really can’t trust him with anything. Well, except saving your life.” The blonde woman sighed, stepping back into the room. Amelia followed her and gently shut the door behind her. “I know you don’t want to talk, but you can’t just drop something like that on me and shut me out.”

“Can we please just pretend it never happened? My life is screwed up enough, I don’t need another person to tell me how fucked I am.”

“I’m not here to tell you you’re screwed up.” The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and looked around the hotel room. Clothes were strewn across the floor, plates and half-eaten meals decorating all surfaces in the room.

“Well, then why are you here? Because everyone else just wants to ignore me now, or at least everyone that matters, so I don’t see any point in you being any different and coming here. I told you I love you because I do. It happened, let’s move past it. You’re with Link and I’m going to be alone for-” Amelia leaned forward, standing up on her tiptoes and placing her hands on Teddy’s cheeks, crashing her lips into the blonde woman’s. She felt a momentary pause before Teddy kissed her back, her hands roaming through the other woman’s short brown hair and pulling her closer to her own body. After what felt like an eternity, Amelia pulled away with a grin covering her face, smiling even wider as she noticed Teddy’s flustered expression.

“Sorry, I just had to get you to shut up and that was the only way I could think of.”

“So you didn’t mean-”

“Don’t make me shut you up again, Teddy.” Amelia paused for a moment, sitting down on the small couch in the hotel room and patting the space next to her. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said, and I have things to say too. I love Link, I do, but I also love you. I love you, Teddy, and I think you of all people understand how confusing and messy it is to be in love with more than one person at a time and I’m confused as hell.” She turned, looking into Teddy’s eyes as she continued. “But I know that I love you and I want to figure it out. I talked to Link already and he’s okay with me taking that time and deciding whatever I need to, so he and I are just co-parenting right now.” Teddy cocked her head to the side and took Amelia’s hand.

“You love me?” Amelia grinned at the blonde woman across from her.

“I love you, and I hope you still love me, too.” The blush across Teddy’s face was visible as she looked down into her lap, avoiding Amelia’s gaze. “And I want to help you, because I care about you and you’re going through a really rough time right now. I don’t think we should start anything right now, we’re both just sort of getting out of big relationships and confused about feelings but I’ll help you find an apartment and move out of this hotel room and come back to work if you’d like because I don’t think-”

“Now you’re the one rambling.” Amelia laughed softly. “I do, still love you, I meant everything I said the other night, even if I was a little drunk.”

“Just a little bit,” The neurosurgeon whispered, meeting Teddy’s eyes.

“Just a little bit.” The blonde woman took a breath. “But I’d appreciate that-you helping me out and being here for me, and I want to see what happens later, when we both figure it out a little.” Amelia nodded while pursing her lips, their gazes locking as the silence settled in the hotel room. “Okay, but can I kiss you again? Because that, that was-” Teddy was interrupted once again by Amelia leaning forward and quickly placing her lips on Teddy’s own.

“I love you,” Amelia whispered between kisses, smiling against Teddy’s lips.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, here's the last part of this! I hope you enjoyed it and I know it wasn't the whole we're gonna be together forever type of thing, but I tried to keep it a little realistic lol. sorry for the delay!


End file.
